Destinul neterminat I
by Flower-sama
Summary: Poate, pentru ceilalți pare imposibil, dar stiu logica.. A ajuns langa el, il calauzeste spre lumina. Naruto ajunge să fie pus în posturi grele, ei vor fi acolo. Ceilalți au numit acea zi "început blestemului" dar pentru cei care chiar contează in inima blondului jinchuuriki, ziua a fost "destinul neterminat".


Capitolul I : Tsunade decide

Intr-un bar anume din orasul Tanzaku, o blonda dadea pe gat toate bauturile tari pe care putea sa le cumpere, ochii ei castanii inveliti intr-o ciocolata nostalgica se holbau la paharele goale de pe masa, fara un motiv anume. Mereu facea asta, isi varsa amarul prin guri de Sake si discutii lungi cu o bruneta draga ei, care a ramas mereu alaturi.

Mentionata, pe nume Shizune, se fastacea langa blonda, incercand din greu sa o miste de pe loc. Idolul ei se imbata cam mult in ultimul timp, si asta nu ducea spre bine in nicio circumstanta.

"Tsunade-hime, te rog, trebuie sa ne miscam din loc." Se ruga ea, strangand animalul rozaliu in brate, spre socul celorlalti care priveau sa le vedeau vreodata, cele doua femeii purtau cu ele acelasi porcusor dragalas pe nume Tonton.

Cea recunoscuta acum ca Tsunade Senju, legendara sanin melc, a varat mana spre Shizune, intr-o manera plictisita si detasata, pierduse toate pariurile aplicate la jocurile de noroc, si chiar daca nu voia sa admita, bruneta din stanga ei avea dreptate cand ii spusese sa numai joace.

"Daca mai stam o zi sau doua nu schimba nimic, Shizu-une~" Plescaie aceasta, vocea otravita cu alcol molesitor. Shizune a oftat, nevrand macar sa priveasca multele pahare deja golite. Cumnata ei chiar are o imunitate uriasa la betie, trebuia sa recunoasca.

Chiar cand bruneta posesoare de porcusor a vrut sa renunte la rugi, o voce groasa de barbat, care te anunta ca este suparata si grabita, a rasunat din spatele lor dintr-o data.

"Ma tem ca este tarziu pentru bocit, Hime.." Omul misterios a pasit mai aproape de femele, lasand la iveala un barbat de varsta mijlocie, imbracat intr-un kimono rosiatic care predomina in detaliile argintii-verzulii. In jurul capului statea legata o bandana facuta din argint pur, sigiulul de ulei incrispat pe ea. Parul sau de nuanta norilo senini era extrem de lung se despica in toate partile, creand o freza usor salbatica.

In fata lor statea chiar Galantul Jiraya, saninul broasca si unul din cei doi colegi de echipa ai lui Tsunade. Expresia de pe fata lui era greu de citit, blonda sanin s-a balbait in cuvinte, privindu-se vechiul coleg in supriza vag acoperita de furie nostalgica.

"Jiraya..?" Intreba ea, molesind cuvintele mai rau. Bine gata, Sake-ul asta ii imbarliga iluzii cu oameni de mult nevazuti, Shizune a inghitit in sec la mutra suparata a Ermitului.

"Vad ca tot neschimbata ramai." Comenteaza el, stramband din nas la duhoarea de bautura ce il pica in sensurile olfactive, numai de baut nu-i arde lui acum. Si in curand, nici lui Tsuna-hime nu o sa-i mai pofteasca inima.

"Ce faci prin locurile astea, ma rog." Blonda a dus un pahar la buze, inchizand ochii detasata. Nu era o fericire uriasa sa vada ca perversul a gasit-o in acest stadiu, dar acum numai avea ce face.

Jiraya a luat peharul din mainile sale calm, intr-o fractiune de secunda, o bubuitura mica dar socanta s-a produs, urmele cristalelor care odata formau acel pahar plin cu lichid stateau infipte in peretele din dreptul saninului ermit. Tsunade l-a privit plina de indignare si surpriza, numai cei din jur si Shizune tremurau vizibil, urmarind miscarile calculate ale omului proclamat, Gama-senin.

"Te-am gasit in sfarsit, vreau sa fi cat mai treaza pentru ce vei urma sa auzi."

Tsunade s-a ridicat revoltata de pe scaun, numai ca sa fie impinsa de catre Jiraya inapoi, babatul sanin s-a sprijinit puternic cu mainile de masa, bagand fiori in cumparatorii care fugeu de mama focului din local.

"Vei veni cu mine in Konoha, sensei este pe moarte sigura, si studentul meu in coma. Am nevoie de tine, satul de asemenea." Rasufla el, privindu-si coechipiera in ochi fara nicio retinere.

"Si ce te face sa crezi ca mie imi pasa?" Se rasteste printesa melc, incruntandu-se manios spre Jiraya, inainte ca ermitul sa raspunda-explodeze, nise pasi mici au umplut localul acum gol, cu patima.

"Pentru ca nu o sa iti lasi singura ruda in viata sa piara la o varsta asta de frageda." Vocea melodioasa, cat da cat cunoscuta de catre femei, l-a facut pe Jiraya sa ranjeasca infiorator spre blonda.

Tsunade a pufint, ignorand expresia galantului pervers din fata ei. "Eu? Rude in viata? Cred ca glumesc copila-" Dar chiar cand s-a intors sa dea ochii cu faptasa vorbelor, un nod in gat s-a procopsit pe ea, ramanand acolo in timp ce nega fata ce statea in fata ei, determinata ca intotdeuna.

"C-cum este posibil, d-de un-unde.." Balbaitul lui Shizune a fost in de-ajuns sa o scoale pe blonda melc din transa iremediabila. Oare avea vedenii de la alcol cu adevarat? Nu. Shizune o putea vede la fel de bine ca si ea. Atunci?

"Kushina? Ce fel de gluma cruda e asta?" Murmura femeia pe jumatate beata, trantind sticla pe jos int timp ce ochii ei, acum seriosi, se holbau de la Jiraya la fata pentru intrebari.

"Oh, acum te intereseaza ce se intampla, Hime?" Glasul batjocoritor a jignit-o pe blonda pentru o clipa, dar atentia ei se lasa greoi pe roscata pitica care zambea inocent spre ea. Nu era ca si cum o deranja prezenta ei, dar nu putea fi posibil, in multe feluri.

"Chiar asteptam sa te cunosc, Tsunade Senju, de mult a vrut sa am o discutie cu tine." Spune Kushina, ceva in glasul ei o distingea de Kushina cea veche, cea reala. Nu, pustoaica asta nu putea sa fie Kushina Uzumaki, femeia temuta, jinchuuriki-ul Konohai, cea care a decedat cu ani in urma.

Fata care statea in raza sa vizuala era mica, avea o varsta scazuta. Parul sau parea la fel, inafara de cateva tente buclate ale firelor, Kushina reala avea parul drept si lin. Desi ochii erau la fel, asta era cel mai socabil. Oamenii se definesc de multe ori dupa privirea pe care o afiseaza. Ei bine, roscata care o privea, detinea ochii movalii plini de speranta, copilarie, si putere pe care Kushina ii avea. Aceleasi straluciri bipolare, acelasi nume il striga.

Kushina.

"Nu este posibil, nu esti adevarata." Refuza ea, lasandu-si balanta sa piara pe scaun puternic, ochii cafenii ai lui Tsunade se uitau la copila cu nostalgie si durere. Kushina ii fusese ca o surioara mai mica, o antrenase si ii dadea dragostea parinteasca de care roscata decesata avea lipsa in acele timpuri. Cand femeia cu par de foc murise, Tsunade pierduse tot. Mintile, sufletul determinat si ratiunea.

Minato o parasise de asemea, atunci ce logica ar mai avea capul ei? De ce sa mai stea in satul ala blestemat, care i-a rapit toate vietile pretioase din jur? Konoha devenea din ce in ce mai blestemata, si cand satenii au inceput sa deteste singurul suflet care mai detinea genelei celor doi eroi decedati—copilul lor acum orfan— blonda Senju a jurat. Nu se va mai intoarce in iadul care a fost fondat de propiul sau bunic.

 _Niciodata._

"Sunt, si inca cat de adevarata pot fi." Raspunde fata calma. flexand mainile prin toate partile. Parul sau superb a inceput sa se razvrateasca, parca incercand sa isi ajute posesoare, asta facea ca scena sa fie mai haioasa.

"Cum te cheama, papusa?" Trebuia sa fie macar o logica in toate astea, ca tot se gandea ea la lucruri nerationale mai devreme, poate se insela. Exista o sansa ca acea kuniochi sa fie doar o replica de carbon a Kushinei, nu avea cum sa fie ea. Nu exista aceasta posibilitate.

Kushina Uzumaki era moarta de 12 ani, impreuna cu sotul sau.

Deja obisnuita cu introducerile incredibile, fata roscata a oftat grabita, inainte sa faca o plecaciune raspectuoasa spre saninul Senju. "La dispozitia ta, Uzumaki Kushina din Konoha-gakure no sato."

Toate negarile s-au spalat, ochii negrii ai lui Shizune s-au marit la prezentare, in timp ce Tsunade isi duce o mana la frunte, gata sa vada daca are febra. Cea care se proclama drept Kushina si-a dat ochii peste cap, incercand sa treaca odata la subiect. Se pare ca Jiraya a luat-o in fata, trecand la fapte.

"Totul este posibil, Tsunade, numai dramatiza atat pe ceva ce este chiar in fata ta."

Glasul rastit al omului a facut-o pe blonda sa-si miste capul uimita spre el, nu il mai vazuse pe Jiraya atat de suparat—mai de graba enervat. Nu cu ea, mereu era tot un flirt si chicotit, un ranjet cochet, plin de sperante jucause. Oficial, totul in jurul ei era invers, ce se intampla?

"Nu inteleg."

"Nici nu trebuie momentan," Ofta ermitul, ajutand-o sa se ridice de pe scaun in timp ce Shizune se juca sfios cu parul roscatei kunoichi, fata cu ochi movalii chiar nu deranja bruneta de la distractie, ii placea sentimentul ca cineva sa ii impleteasca parul frumos. "Iti vom explica totul, inceput si sfarsit."

"Este asa de moale.." Mormaitul lui Shizune a creat un asamblu de mormaieli aprobatoare de la tanara Uzumaki. Jiraya a chicotit amuzat, sustinand-o pe Tsunade pana se putea descurca pe propiile picioare. Intre timp, Kushina si Shizune isi facura drum spre iesirea cladiri mirositoare de alcol, asteptand in fata usilor uriase dupa cei doi sanini legandari.

"Cine iti este student de data asta, Jiraya?" Femeia blonda stia ca perversul sau coleg avea o slabiciune dupa studenti, mai era si acea profetie pe care incearca sa o implineasca. Dar de la moarte lui Minato, Jiraya a incetat sa mai spere ca se va intampla. Pana la urma, eroul lumii murise. Sau asa credea el momentan.

Barbatul sage si-a aclarat glasul anormal, scarpinandu-se la ceafa. "Este de varsta cu Kushina aici de fata, aproape de 13.." Era clar ca barbatul voia sa evite subiectul, dar ceva parca a facut un clic in mintea blondei.

"Il antrenezi pe Sasuke Uchiha nu? Nu credeam vreodata ca vei ajunge sa iti incalci legile de profesor pentru un-"

"Kami-sama nu, Naruto nici nu se poate compara cu Sasuke, sunt diferiti din toate punctele de vedere." Balmajeala lui Jiraya s-a oprit cand a observat ce tocmai spusese.

"Naruto.." Repeta ea numele, marind orbitele la numele destul usturator."Vrei sa spui.."

"Scuze, Tsunade, nu voiam sa iti spun la inceput din cauza amintirilor grele pe care le cari, dar chiar nu pot sa te las sa pleci, trebuie sa imi ajuti nepotul, sa ne ajuti sensei-ul." Disperarea si-a facut aparitia, Tsunade a privit perplexa cum colegul ei bufon vorbea fara patima, comenta intr-una cu durere. Nu il intelegea, nu isi dadea seama ce voia sa ii explice. Dar o singura fraza a ramas intiparit pe mine la acel moment, facand un ecou conuscut in capul sau.

 _"Nu vreau sa pierd doua persoane importante intr-o singura saptamana."_

Vorbele alea iesisera din gura ermitului fara vlaga, parca nevrand sa fie rostite, nu voiau sa fie edevarate.

"Trebuie sa te calmezi, nu pot sa inteleg nimic din ce imi explici daca nu te aduni." Mormaie ea incet, un ton grijuliu navalind dintr-o data in glas, din instinct. Cei doi sanini au iesit din local, vazand ca Shizune si Kushina ii asteptau nerabdatoare. Shizune a sarit in sus cand a vazut zambetul blondei nostalgic cum picura a fericire in colturi. Deci era adevarat, chiar se intorceau in Konoha, dupa atata timp!

"Este o poveste lunga si incalcita, nu o stiu de la inceput dar-"

"De asta sunt eu aici." Intervine Kushina, zambind cu o caldura prea mare pentru noaptea racoroasa ce ii inconjura. "Va voi spune detaliat, cum am inceput un destin, si voi o sa decideti daca sa ma ajutati sa nu il las neterminat."

"Asta suna interesant, crezi ca ai timp sa ne povestesti tot pe drum spre sat?" Blonda a raspuns la zambetul roscatei, cu o urma de incomfort, era ciudat sa reactionezi in fata unui copil care seamana—si ii poarta numele—unei persoane dragi decedate.

"Bine inteles," Raspunde aceasta, luand pasul agale ca si camarazii ei de calatorie, Shizune a strans porcusorul in brate entuziasmata, lasand urechile sa se plimbe dupa glasul melodios ce era gata sa inceapa. "Totul a inceput spre initierea diminetii in Konoha, a opta aniversare a lui Naruto, atuncii totul a luat-o razna. Prima data cand am calcat cu piciorul meu schimbat in satul Frunzei."

Jiraya s-a asezat in dreptul roscatei, punand si cel mai mic strop de atentie la poestea fetei. Chiar era curios sa afle cum a inceput totul, in versiunea detaliata.

La ultima aluzie a tinerei Uzumaki, blonda Senju nu a putut sa nu ridice o spranceana.

"Prima data cand ai calcat cu piciorul schimbat?"

Fata ranjeste, stiind ca suna ciudat. Multe suna ciudat in ultima vreme, in ultimii ani.

"E mai complicat, dar nu imposibil de inteles. Asa, unde eram... A opta aniversare a lui Naruto, o noapte normala de 10 Octombrie.."

Normal, nimic nu este imposibil.

• Va urma •


End file.
